tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Gordon
Episode '| Quotes "'Thomas and Gordon" or retitled ''"Thomas Gets Tricked" ''in the US is the first episode from season one. A number one tank engine is introduced. He decides to play a trick on the number four big engine, but, he gets back on him. Plot Thomas is a blue tank engine who acts as a station pilot for the bigger engines. His job is to fetch coaches for the other engines and then take them away when the engines are done pulling them. Thomas thinks no engine works as hard as he does and is often very cheeky to the bigger engines, especially Gordon, a proud, big, blue engine, who pulls express trains, because Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle. One day, Gordon returns from a long journey and wants a rest, so he finds a siding to sleep in. Then Thomas sneaks up and whistles in his cheeky way, telling Gordon to wake up and work harder, and runs off, laughing. Having proved to be the final straw for Gordon, and instead of falling back asleep, he vows to teach Thomas a lesson by showing him what hard work really is. The next morning, Thomas' crew is unable to make him start. Gordon impatiently waits outside the station for Thomas to bring him his coaches. Finally, Thomas starts. He hurries to get the express coaches and brings them to the station platform behind Gordon. Gordon then enacts his plan to teach Thomas a lesson for teasing him, quickly backs down, couples to his train and hurries his passengers to get in. Thomas usually pushes from behind the big trains to help them get a good start, but he is always uncoupled from the coaches first. This time, however, Thomas' crew forget to uncouple him and Gordon quickly starts off, with Thomas still coupled. Gordon races through the Sudrian countryside as fast as he can to show Thomas how hard it is to pull the express. It is not long before Thomas is quite out of breath. His wheels ache, but he is forced to go on. After a while, the express comes to a stop at a station. Thomas has never gone that fast before. He is very tired and feels very silly. He is uncoupled from the train, has a long drink from the water tower, and puffs wearily home; having learned never to be cheeky to Gordon again. Characters * Thomas * Gordon Henry, James, Troublesome Trucks, Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, Stephen Hatt, Mrs. Kyndley, Jeremiah Jobling all appeared, but they have no lines. Locations * Knapford * The Pond Runby * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Bus Yard * Henry's Tunnel * The Viaduct * Wellsworth Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Thomas the Tank Engine. * The George Carlin narration was not available on home video until 2006, when it was released on Thomas' Halloween Adventures. * The events of this episode were retold for the 2015 special, The Adventure Begins. * Music cues from this episode were used in some audiobooks of Thomas & Friends, which were only released in Germany. * A clip from this episode was used in the 1995 CiTV special Simply the Best. * In the Japanese dub, the narrator says that Sodor is a part of the United Kingdom. * On the Amazon Prime digital release of the Classic Series, this episode features an excerpt of one of Ringo Starr's narrations when Gordon stops at Wellsworth. * On the Shining Time Station episode, A Place Unlike Any Other and the Thomas' Halloween Adventures DVD, the last few seconds of the episode are cut. Goofs * In the first shot of Thomas, studio equipment is reflected off of his smokebox. In the same shot when he starts rolling his eyes, his face moves just a little bit. * When Gordon is first seen pulling the express, the reflection of some studio equipment can be seen in the lake. * When the narrator says "It was nearly time for the Express" there are no coaches on the track next to Gordon. When Thomas puffs in, they suddenly appear. * Gordon was waiting outside platform 2 for his coaches, but when Thomas puffs in, Gordon and his coaches are outside platform 3 and 4. * In one scene, there is a set of points leading from the track outside platform 5 to the track outside platform 4. In the next scene, it disappears. * Just before Thomas reaches the water tower, the background shows trees and bushes instead of Wellsworth. * When Gordon and Thomas leaves Knapford Station they immediately go through Henry's tunnel, but that would be impossible since Henry's tunnel is located on the opposite end of the line. And when they exit the tunnel, the tracks bounce in the air. * When Gordon is sleeping in the siding, his buffers are crooked. * When Thomas stops inside Knapford at the beginning, Henry is in his new shape. * When Thomas wakes Gordon up the second time, the buffers in the siding in front of Gordon are not connected to the track, Thomas moves a little and his smoke vanishes due to a film cut. * In a rare picture, there is no one in Gordon's cab as he and Thomas cross the viaduct. * When Thomas backs onto the turntable at Wellsworth, he looks more annoyed than tired. * When Henry leaves the station, Gordon's eyes are a bit wonky. * When Thomas says "Hurry (up) yourself!" the coaches cannot be seen in front of him. * When Henry and James puff out of Knapford, two of Henry's wheel arches are missing. * When Thomas puffs into Knapford in the opening scene, Henry has no coaches. In the next scene, he leaves the station with coaches, a van and a brake van. * In the restored version: ** An unidentified object obstructs the camera-lense in the top-left corner of the shot when James and Henry pass by at Knapford. ** Studio equipment can be seen as Gordon pulls Thomas around the bend. ** In the closeup of Thomas being tired out, the train in front of him is missing. ** When the train crosses the viaduct, the edge of the set is visible. ** Just before Thomas starts puffing to the water tower, the track ends behind him. ** In the closeup of Gordon smiling, there is studio equipment in the background, Thomas and the express disappear, his tender bounces a little, and the tracks behind him end. ** When Thomas backs onto the turntable, a camera stand is visible. * On the Amazon Prime digital release of the Classic Series, this episode features an excerpt of one of Ringo Starr's narrations when Gordon stops at Wellsworth. Credits Gallery Episode Thomas introduced.png|''"Thomas is a tank engine who lives at a big station on the Island of Sodor"'' - Narrator Six small wheels.png|He has six small wheels... Short stumpy funnel.png|...a short stumpy funnel... Short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome.png|...and a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy dome. ThomasandGordon1.png|Thomas puffs into Knapford Railway Station ThomasandGordon2.png|Thomas is inside the station. ThomasandGordon3.png|Henry and Gordon. ThomasandGordon4.png|Thomas pushes coaches. ThomasandGordon5.png|Henry and James whistle at each other. ThomasandGordon6.png|Thomas pushes a Troublsome Truck. ThomasandGordon7.png|Gordon appears. ThomasandGordon8.png|Thomas whistles to wake up Gordon. ThomasandGordon9.png|''"Wake up, lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me?"'' - Thomas ThomasandGordon10.png|Gordon is pulling the express. ThomasandGordon11.png|Gordon is sleeping, but Thomas wakes up Gordon in his cheeky way. Wake up Gordon!.png|''"Wake up, lazybones! Do some hard work for a change, you can't catch me!"'' - Thomas ThomasandGordon12.png|Gordon is cross. ThomasandGordon13.png|Thomas is at Tidmouth Sheds. ThomasandGordon14.png|Thomas' driver and fireman. ThomasandGordon15.png|The passengers and Gordon are waiting for the Express. ThomasandGordon16.png|''"Oh, dear! Oh, dear!"'' - Thomas Thomas shunting the express.png|Thomas shunts the Express. ThomasandGordon17.png|''"Hurry up, yourself!"'' - Thomas ThomasandGordon18.png|Gordon is still cross. ThomasandGordon19.png|Gordon whistles. ThomasandGordon20.png|Thomas always gets uncoupled first, but this time, Thomas is still coupled because his crew forgot to uncouple him. ThomasandGordon21.png|Gordon starts to puff away. Studio equipment left corner.png|Gordon pulls Thomas around the bend. (Also, there's studio equipment on the left corner). ThomasandGordon22.png|They lead to Henry's Tunnel. ThomasandGordon23.png|Gordon comes out of the tunnel. ThomasandGordon24.png|A close-up of Thomas being tired. Title cards ThomasandGordonUKtitlecard.png|UK title card. ThomasandGordon1985UKtitlecard.png|1985 UK title card. ThomasandGordon1985UStitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card. ThomasandGordonRemasteredUKtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card. ThomasGetsTricked1990UStitlecard.png|1990 US title card. ThomasGetsTricked1992UStitlecard.png|1992 US title card. ThomasGetsTricked2006UStitlecard.png|2006 US title card. ThomasGetsTrickedRemasteredUStitlecard.png|Remastered US title card. ThomasGetsTrickedRestoredUStitlecard.png|Restored US title card. ThomasGetsTrickedTheGreatestStories(US)titlecard.png|The Greatest Stories title card. ThomasandGordonWelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card. ThomasandGordonSpanishtitlecard.png|Spanish title card. ThomasandGordonBrazilianPortuguesetitlecard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card. ThomasandGordonKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card. ThomasandGordonItaliantitlecard.png|Italian title card. ThomasandGordonGermantitlecard.png|German title card. ThomasandGordonSloveniantitlecard.png|Slovenian title card. ThomasandGordonJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card. ThomasandGordonFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card. ThomasandGordonHebrewtitlecard.png|Hebrew title card. See also Category:Episodes Category:Thomas & Friends episodes Category:Thomas & Friends season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Thomas Category:Episodes focusing on Gordon